Punca
by ambudaff
Summary: For SNAPE DAY. Jika saja ada organisasi semacam Death Eaters di Inggris tahun 2060 ini, Severus berani bertaruh bahwa Warren akan memasukinya. AU.


**Punca**

**KBBI**: _n_ 1. ujung (tali, benang, obor, dsb); ujung atau sudut kain (selendang, sebai, dsb) yg lepas atau terjulai; [...] 3. pangkal (asal mula, lantaran); pokok (pembicaraan dsb): -_perselisihan yg sukar diselesaikan_

Sel punca adalah juga merupakan terjemahan dari _stem cell. _Stem cell adalah sel yang diambil dari tali ari-ari, sel induk, yang bisa dipergunakan apabila si individu memerlukan organ-organ tertentu: sumsum tulang belakang jika ia leukemia, misalnya, atau jika ia memerlukan cangkok ginjal, hati, bahkan jantung, sel ini bisa dikembangkan untuk membuat organ sintetis. Sumber kebanyakan dari wikipedia, mohon bimbingan dari yang lebih menguasainya

_Severus Snape dan beberapa tokoh lain yang bisa kalian kenali adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling. Warren Blake, James Harrison, dan Angus Shacklebolt itu punya Ambu_

_Rate T, sci-fi/suspense, AU, future-fic_

_Severus Snape dianggap tidak mati, dan meneruskan mengajar di Hogwarts_

-o0o-

"_Tapetum Lucidum_," dan patung gargoyle itu bergeser ke samping. Memberi jalan bagi Severus menuju pintu kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Diketuknya pintu perlahan. Suasana sepi, ketukan perlahan juga tentu terdengar. Lagipula, ia sedang ditunggu.

"Masuk!" suara Minerva tegas.

Severus membuka pintu dan masuk. Pemandangan yang nampak pertama kali adalah Minerva sedang membaca selembar kertas, dan di tangan yang satunya lagi ia memegang amplop. Sepertinya lebih dari satu.

"Ah, Severus! Ini ada surat untukmu—" Minerva menyorongkan salah satu amplop yang tadi dipegangnya.

Rupanya surat itu datang dengan selembar surat pengantar pada Kepala Sekolah. Surat yang ditujukan untuknya, masih dilem. Tak diapa-apakan oleh Minerva.

Severus membaca nama tujuan surat. Untuknya. Dibaliknya amplop, dibacanya nama pengirim.

Angus Shacklebolt

Shacklebolt?

Siapanya Kingsley?

Minerva memang tak punya keahlian membaca pikiran orang seperti Severus, tetapi dengan melihat raut wajah saja, ia sudah bisa menerka.

"Angus Shacklebolt itu cucunya Kingsley—"

Raut wajah Severus masih tak terbaca, tetapi Minerva cukup jeli untuk melihat sedikit perubahan pada matanya.

"Surat ini datang dari masa depan. Tak memakai burung hantu, tetapi tadi ada semacam portkey yang mengiringi, " Minerva menunjuk sebuah pemberat surat di atas mejanya. "Dan ada surat pengantarnya. Sepertinya, mereka membutuhkan bantuanmu—"

"Bantuanku?" Severus tak bisa menahan rasa heran keluar pada raut wajahnya.

"Baca saja suratnya. Di sini Angus tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengatakan perlu bantuan—"

Perlahan Severus membuka amplopnya. Dibacanya hati-hati, tak melewatkan satu katapun.

Selesai. Severus mengangkat pandangannya dari surat itu, dan menatap Minerva.

"Angus ini rupanya penyihir yang juga berkarir di dunia Muggle. Jabatannya saat ia sedang menulis surat ini adalah Kepala Scotland Yard. Ia sedang menangani sebuah kasus—"

"Dan ia memerlukan keahlianmu?"

Severus mengangguk. "Aku tak tahu apakah di tahun 2060 sudah tak ada ahli Legilimens, ataukah—" ia mengulang membaca beberapa kalimat dari suratnya, "—ahli Legilimens dan ahli Ramuan atau Healer sekaligus?"

Minerva tersenyum. "Mungkin saja. Atau, ia tak tahu harus mencari di mana, dan pernah mendengar kakeknya bercerita tentangmu—"

"Memang," Severus mengakui, "dalam surat ini ia mengatakan 'almarhum kakekku yang merekomendasikanmu'. Dulu, di jamannya masih kecil—" ia memandang Minerva meminta persetujuan.

"Pergi saja. Toh, sekarang sekolah sedang libur," Minerva mendorong, "kumpulkan dulu barang apa yang akan kau bawa, dan menurut Angus, kau bisa pakai portkey waktu ini—"

Severus mengangguk. "Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu."

Ia berbalik dan membuka pintu.

-o0o-

Selalu ada rasa tak enak saat ia menggunakan portkey, portkey yang ini juga. Apalagi ia bukan saja berpindah tempat, tetapi juga berpindah waktu.

Dan ia muncul di sebuah ruang kerja. Seseorang sudah menunggunya di sana. Berkulit hitam, tinggi besar—wajahnya nyaris sama dengan Kingsley.

"Profesor Snape—" sahutnya sambil mengulurkan tangan, menyambutnya.

"Inspektur Shacklebolt—" balas Severus, sambil menyambut tangan Angus, menjabatnya.

"Aku senang kau bersedia membantu," Angus berputar ke arah kursinya, mempersilakan Severus duduk, sementara ia pun duduk di kursinya. "Aku sering mendengar kakek berbicara tentangmu di waktu kecil, dan saat mendapat kasus ini, aku tak tahu siapa yang bisa membantuku selain kau. Maka kugunakan teknologi portkey waktu ini—teknologi terbaru di dunia sihir."

Severus mengangguk. "Mudah-mudahan aku bisa membantu. Ada apakah gerangan?"

Angus menarik lacinya, mengeluarkan sebuah map, dan menyodorkan pada Severus. "Sepertinya kasus pencurian Muggle biasa, tetapi jika ditelusuri lebih jauh, aku curiga ini akan menjadi heboh, baik di dunia Muggle maupun di dunia penyihir—"

"Apakah pelakunya penyihir?" Severus mulai membuka map kasusnya.

Angus mengangguk. "Sudah biasa di saat ini, ada penyihir yang berkarir di dunia Muggle. Seperti aku. Tetapi, kami tidak boleh terang-terangan membuka identitas pada kaum Muggle. Kadang bahkan sesama penyihir juga tidak saling mengetahui, apakah orang di hadapannya adalah penyihir atau Muggle biasa."

"Tetapi kalian bisa saling mengetahui?"

"Bisa saja. Kalau kita pernah saling mengenal di dunia sihir, pernah ketemu di Diagon Alley misalnya. Atau jalan yang lebih resmi, membuat surat permohonan untuk mengetahui status si X pada Kementrian. Setiap orang bisa melakukannya. Jadi, untuk sesama penyihir, tak ada salahnya kalau ingin tahu apa si X itu penyihir atau tidak. Tapi, dia tak boleh mengungkap status itu pada Muggle. Ada perkecualian membuka identitas dirinya sebagai penyihir ialah jika ia bermaksud untuk menikah dengan seorang Muggle."

Severus mengangguk, dan mulai membaca lembar pertama.

"Sel Punca?" tanyanya saat membaca kata pertama.

"Atau _Stem Cell_. Bagian yang diambil saat seseorang baru dilahirkan, diambil dari tali ari-arinya. Disebut juga sel induk, karena di situlah segala sel yang ada dalam tubuh si orang itu bersumber." Angus menjelaskan. "Di masa ini, sudah wajar pengambilan sel punca dilakukan. Malah di negara-negara tertentu, pengambilan sel punca itu menjadi kewajiban. Karena jika ada penyakit-penyakit tertentu, pengobatannya menjadi jauh lebih mudah pada orang yang sel punca-nya disimpan, daripada yang dibuang begitu saja."

Severus paham, dan meneruskan membaca. "Jadi, di Inggris ada lembaga yang fungsinya adalah mengumpulkan sel punca—"

"—bayangkan saja seperti perpustakaan. Disimpan di _county_ di mana kau dilahirkan. Jika kau pindah _county_, sel punca-mu juga akan dikirimkan pada Pusat Penyimpanan Sel Punca di _county_ yang kau tuju," Angus membenarkan.

"Dan jika meninggal?"

"Ada dua pilihan. Jika kau meninggalkan surat wasiat, maka sel punca-mu bisa saja dimusnahkan, sesuai keinginanmu dalam surat wasiat. Jika tidak, maka sel punca itu bisa dimusnahkan, atau disumbangkan pada jurusan kedokteran universitas tertentu untuk penelitian."

"OK. Dan kasus ini—" Severus meneruskan pemindaian pada naskah di lembar-lembar di dalam map.

"Sel punca dari seseorang bernama Elizabeth Evans. Oh, bukan," Angus cepat-cepat menambahkan tatkala raut wajah Severus mendadak berubah, "tidak ada hubungan dengan Lily Evans dari jamanmu. Namanya kebetulan Elizabeth, dan kukira nama marga Evans cukup banyak, seperti juga nama marga Smith atau Thompson—"

Severus mengangguk. "Jadi dia meninggal—"

"Pada usia 30 tahun, karena kecelakaan. Sudah diusut polisi, dan faktor-faktor kecelakaannya wajar. Akan tetapi, yang menjadi kasus di sini adalah—" Angus mencondongkan badannya, mendekati berkas yang sedang dipegang Severus, membolak-balik beberapa lembar hingga sampai ke lembar yang ia maksud, "—sel punca-nya hilang."

Severus menyeksamai raut wajah Angus.

"Dalam surat wasiat Elizabeth, tidak disebutkan apa-apa tentang sel punca-nya. Karena itu keluarganya bermaksud akan menyumbang sel punca-nya pada universitas. Oya, ini juga didukung penuh oleh suaminya."

"Ia sudah bersuami?"

"James Harrison, jadi namanya sesudah menikah seharusnya Elizabeth Harrison. Evans itu nama gadisnya, yang tertera dalam data sel punca. Perlu diketahui, James adalah salah satu dokter yang bekerja di universitas itu."

"Jadi, ada kemungkinan James akan mengerjakan penelitian dengan menggunakan sel punca Elizabeth?"

Angus mengangguk. "Ada kemungkinan."

"Tapi sel punca itu hilang—"

Angus mengangguk lagi. "Seperti biasa, tiga hari setelah tanggal yang tertera dalam surat keterangan kematian, sel punca dikeluarkan dari lokernya, apakah dengan tujuan dimusnahkan atau dikirim ke universitas. Tapi ternyata, lokernya kosong—"

"Dan kau mencurigai—"

Angus menarik dua lembar foto dari map yang dipegang Severus. Keduanya laki-laki. Yang satu berkacamata, dengan rambut awut-awutan, difoto dalam keadaan nyengir, sedang satu lagi laki-laki berambut hitam lurus sebahu, dengan wajah dingin.

"Ini James," Angus menunjuk foto laki-laki berkacamata, "dan yang ini Warren Blake. Keduanya punya motif, dan keduanya punya kesempatan untuk mencuri sel itu."

Severus menyimak.

"James sangat mencintai istrinya. Kemungkinan ia ingin menyimpan sel punca Elizabeth untuknya sendiri—"

"Apakah itu melanggar hukum?"

Angus menggeleng. "Sepanjang hanya menyimpan, tidak. Tetapi dengan kapasitas James sebagai dokter, ia punya kesempatan untuk membuat sel punca ini sebagai organ tubuh yang mana saja. Membuat organ tubuh dengan sel punca orang yang sudah meninggal, melanggar hukum—"

"Sedang Warren?"

"Warren bukan dokter praktek, tetapi ia ilmuwan spesialis sel punca di universitas. Kapasitasnya sama dengan James, punya kesempatan untuk membuat organ tubuh dari sel punca itu."

"Dan kenapa Warren dicurigai?"

"Karena ia mantan pacar Elizabeth sebelum ia menikah dengan James—"

.

.

.

Ada rasa perih menyengat di dada Severus.

.

.

.

Tetapi ia berusaha mengusir rasa ini. Ia berusaha meneruskan menelusuri kasusnya secara rasional.

"Jadi, ada dua orang yang bisa dicurigai. Motif mencuri sel punca adalah karena mereka berdua bisa membuat organ tubuh ber-DNA Elizabeth. Kenapa mereka ingin membuat organ-organ tubuh Elizabeth? Toh, Elizabeth sudah meninggal, dan tak bisa dihidupkan lagi dengan mencangkokkan salah satu organnya?"

Angus menggelengkan kepala. "Membuat satu atau dua organ tubuh Elizabeth, takkan bisa membuatnya kembali hidup. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau membuat seluruh organ tubuh Elizabeth?"

"Seluruh tubuh? Tapi tetap saja tidak ada nyawa kan?"

"Muggle tidak bisa memberinya nyawa. Tetapi penyihir bisa. Paling tidak, bukan nyawa seperti manusia biasa, yang ditiupkan oleh Tuhan-nya, tetapi bisa hidup—"

"Kau akan mengatakan bahwa James dan Warren keduanya penyihir?"

Angus mengangguk.

"Dan keduanya berpotensi membuat—inferi? Zombi?"

Angus mengangguk lagi.

Severus menghela napas. "Cukup mengerikan—"

Lagi-lagi Angus mengangguk. "Orang yang bermaksud membuat zombi itu berarti jiwanya sudah tidak sehat. Jiwanya sakit. Baik James maupun Warren keduanya nampak sehat-sehat saja. Tapi jiwa yang sakit kan tidak selalu ditunjukkan dengan perilaku sekali atau dua kali bertemu. Itulah makanya aku ingin minta bantuanmu—"

"Dan bantuan apakah—"

"Aku akan memasukkanmu ke dalam tim kerja mereka. James sebagai dokter, Warren sebagai ilmuwan dengan dukungan teori segudang, plus ada tiga orang lagi—dua ilmuwan dan satu dokter. Kau akan masuk sebagai ahli farmasi, ahli obat-obatan—"

"Dan bekerja dari dalam, mencari siapakah sebenarnya yang mencuri sel itu?"

Angus kembali mengangguk, "Dan bukan hanya 'bekerja dari dalam tim'. Melainkan, bekerja dari _dalam_ benak mereka—"

Severus mengangguk perlahan. "Jadi kau ingin aku me-Legilimens benak mereka dan mencari siapa pelakunya dengan diam-diam? Agar tidak ribut-ribut?"

"Ya. Kasus seperti ini baru sekali ini terjadi, dan kalau sampai ribut, penyihir tak bisa bersembunyi lagi. Kerahasiaannya akan hilang—"

Severus mengangguk. "Kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?"

-o0o-

Setelah Severus dibekali dengan setumpuk pengetahuan Muggle mengenai farmasi—yang syukurnya ternyata sudah dikuasai Severus, maka masuklah ia ke tim. Dokter James, dan dokter Sophia Cornwalis, lalu empat ilmuwan, ia, Warren dan dua ilmuwan muda.

Sepertinya rata-rata adalah ilmuwan pendiam. Meskipun kelihatan James orangnya periang, tetapi baru saja kehilangan istri, membuat tim itu jadi tim yang pendiam.

Tapi biarlah. Dengan demikian, ia sendiri juga tidak harus membuka diri terlalu banyak. Jadi, hari pertama mereka bertemu, saling menyebut nama dan asal universitas—Severus dari Universitas Hogwarts—lalu James sebagai yang paling berpengalaman mulai menjelaskan apa tujuan tim penelitian ini, dan porsi kerja masing-masing.

Severus lega karena bagiannya mudah. Paling tidak, semuanya sudah pernah ia lakukan. Hanya saja ia tidak menggunakan penamaan Latin, hanya menggunakan nama sihir. Jadi, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menulis penelitian yang sudah pernah ia lakukan, dan mengubah nama-nama sihirnya menjadi istilah Latin.

Tapi, ia juga tetap harus terlihat masih sibuk meneliti. Karena itu akan meng-kamuflase apa yang sedang ia lakukan sebenarnya.

Oke, kedua ilmuwan muda itu paling mudah di-Legilimens. Sepertinya mereka tidak punya kapasitas sebagai penyihir. Tetapi ia tetap harus melakukannya dengan halus, agar mereka tidak merasa sedang dibaca pikirannya.

Selesai. Mereka berdua memang Muggle, dan tak ada yang mencurigakan. Yang satu malah ingin cepat-cepat selesai agar bisa cepat-cepat menikmati tidur di flatnya yang baru. Oho, Legilimens memang membuka rahasia banyak orang.

Juga tak banyak yang bisa di-Legilimens dari Dokter Sophia. Dokter cantik ini Muggle, dan di benaknya ternyata isinya ilmu kedokteran melulu. Teori dan hipotesa. Severus menggelengkan kepala. Berapa banyak pria yang patah hati ditolak olehnya?

Oke. Tinggal James dan Warren. Berdasarkan informasi dari Angus, keduanya penyihir. Berarti, ia harus lebih hati-hati me-Legilimens mereka. Selain itu, ia sama sekali belum tahu keduanya termasuk penyihir piawai atau sedang-sedang saja.

Warren, sulit ternyata memasuki benaknya. Severus sudah akan berkesimpulan bahwa Warren menggunakan Occlumency—kemungkinan besar untuk melindungi niat jahatnya—tapi ternyata bukan. Menelusuri jalur-jalur benaknya, Severus akhirnya berkesimpulan bahwa Warren ini orangnya sulit dimengerti. Cara berpikirnya aneh, dan selalu menyangka bahwa orang lain juga punya pikiran yang sama dengannya. Membuatnya banyak berselisih paham dengan banyak orang.

Masih sangat berhati-hati agar Warren tidak curiga bahwa benaknya sedang diobrak-abrik, Severus menelusuri lebih jauh lagi.

Dan ia tertegun.

Ia bagai bercermin, dan melihat bayangannya sendiri.

Warren sudah bersahabat dengan Elizabeth di Elementary. Bersama-sama berjalan sepulang sekolah. Berbagi makanan bekal di saat istirahat. Masuk sekolah menengah juga sama, hanya kali ini tidak sekelas. Tidak apa, toh tiap istirahat Elizabeth sering mencarinya ke kelas.

Kuliah di tempat yang berlainan membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Akan tetapi begitu lulus, ternyata mereka kemudian bekerja di tempat yang sama. Di lab rumah sakit milik universitas. Bertekad tak membiarkan Elizabeth jauh-jauh lagi, ia meminta Elizabeth menjadi kekasihnya. Mulanya Elizabeth bersedia.

Hari-hari indah menyertai kehidupan mereka. Sampai di titik di mana Elizabeth baru menyadari bahwa Warren sangatlah posesif. Elizabeth minta putus. Dan kemudian bertemu dengan Dokter James Harrison. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat bahwa keduanya sangat serasi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya mulai mengedarkan undangan pernikahan.

Lab universitas cukup besar, sehingga Warren bisa menarik diri tanpa terlihat orang banyak. Tak membuat diri terkenal. Terus bekerja, tak banyak cingcong. Walau tak ada seorangpun yang melirik. Menyimpan semua emosi untuk dirinya sendiri, menata dendam dengan rapi. Untuk pencitraan ke luar, orang hanya akan melihat wajah dan sifatnya yang dingin. Nyaris tanpa emosi.

Severus menghela napas. Menarik kembali mantra Legilimensnya, ia bersandar dengan lelah. Lelah karena Legilimens memang membutuhkan banyak energi. Lelah karena ia merasa bisa melihat arah perjalanan Warren ke depan.

Jika saja ada organisasi semacam Death Eaters di Inggris tahun 2060 ini, Severus berani bertaruh bahwa Warren akan memasukinya—

Baiklah, Severus membuat catatan dalam hati. Warren tersangka yang ideal. Sifat posesif, pas untuk seseorang yang mencuri sel punca dan berniat membuat zombi Elizabeth, atau apapun itu. Menyimpan semua emosi, bisa mengarah ke arah psikopat. Dendam, juga bisa menuntun orang untuk berbuat di luar logika.

Hanya saja Severus belum menemukan kapan dan bagaimana Warren bisa mencuri sel punca itu. Seharusnya ada. Atau kalaupun ia meng-Occlumens-nya, Severus seharusnya bisa melihat ada sebuah celah yang tertembus Legilimens-nya.

OK, besok saja kita lihat lagi, batin Severus.

Plus me-Legilimens satu orang lagi, James, pikir Severus, tapi ia merasa sudah sangat lelah untuk melakukan Legilimens lagi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya besok.

Kalau saja ia tahu apa yang akan ia temui malam nanti.

-o0o-

Kebanyakan ilmuwan dan dokter yang sedang punya pekerjaan, punya kamar tidur sendiri di gedung lab universitas ini. Maksudnya agar mereka tidak perlu terlalu jauh untuk pulang, apalagi kalau pekerjaan sedang tanggung, dan hanya perlu tiga-empat jam tidur nyenyak saja.

Mendiami salah satu kamar di sana, Severus sudah tertidur beberapa jam sebenarnya. Tetapi ia terbangun karena haus. Bangkit, menuju dispenser dan mengisi gelas penuh-penuh, meminumnya, dan ia berjalan menuju jendela.

Jendelanya menghadap taman universitas. Dikelilingi jalur pejalan kaki dan jalur sepeda.

Tertutup tirai, ia tak bisa melihat jelas ke luar. Bayangan yang nampak hanya berupa siluet. Banyangan pohon-pohon bergerak-gerak tertiup angin, dan—bayangan orang. Dua orang.

Tapi ia yakin, orang yang ada di luar jendela itu ia kenal.

Perlahan ia mendekati jendela, dan menyingkap tirainya. Sedikit saja. Hanya agar jelas siapa orang yang sedang berjalan di taman.

James Harrison.

Dan seseorang yang Severus kenal sebagai Elizabeth Evans-Harrison, dari foto yang diberikan Angus—

.

.

.

.

Elizabeth berjalan di depan James, setapak-demi-setapak. James di belakangnya. Bagai seorang ayah sedang mengawasi anaknya yang berusia setahun untuk belajar berjalan. Dan Elizabeth memang jalannya limbung, tidak stabil.

Seperti anak kecil yang sedang belajar berjalan.

Atau seperti orang dewasa yang sudah lupa caranya berjalan.

Atau seperti tubuh orang dewasa tetapi belum pernah mengalami bagaimana caranya berjalan.

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

"Jadi, flat tempat James sudah digeledah, demikian juga lab. Sebagai dokter senior, ia punya tempat privat untuk melakukan serangkaian riset sendiri, dan ternyata disalahgunakan untuk membuat sebuah tubuh manusia sempurna. Melalui sel punca Elizabeth."

"Polisi-polisi yang bekerja dalam kasus ini, di-Obliviate oleh para Auror. James sendiri di muka para Muggle diminta mengundurkan diri akibat depresi karena kematian istrinya. Dalam lingkungan penyihir, ia akan diadili dan dihukum di Azkaban. Plus pendampingan psikiater."

Angus membacakan Daily Prophet terbitan pagi itu. Di hadapannya, duduk Severus, siap untuk kembali ke tahun 2000.

"Bagaimana dengan Warren?" tanya Severus sambil lalu. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak, tapi ia belum mendengar berita resminya.

"Ia dijadikan kepala tim. Kepandaiannya memang membuatnya layak memimpin tim. Disamping ia tidak emosian—"

Severus mengangguk. Mudah-mudahan saja tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jadi," ia bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya pada Angus, "sampai bertemu lagi—"

Angus menyambut tangannya, menjabatnya erat. "Sampaikan salam hormatku pada Kepala Sekolah Minerva McGonagall, dan kalau bertemu, sampaikan salam rinduku pada kakek—"

"Pasti!"

Angus menyiapkan portkeynya, dan Severus menyentuhnya satu jari.

-o0o-

"Ayolah Severus, jangan menolak kali ini. Hanya makan malam biasa di The Burrow, sehabis itu, saat orang lain berdansa atau bergembira, kau boleh pulang kalau kau mau—"

Severus menggeleng.

"Tapi—"

"Minerva, aku tidak mengatakan _tidak_—"

Minerva keheranan.

"Maksudku, aku _tidak_ akan langsung pulang sehabis makan malam. Mungkin bercakap dengan Arthur—"

Tak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangan, Minerva langsung memeluk erat Severus. "Benarkah? Benarkah? Molly akan sangat senang—"

"Minerva, lepas dulu pelukanmu. Peeves bisa menyebar gosip tak sedap—"

Minerva melepas pelukannya, tapi wajahnya jelas tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau kali ini tak menolak undangan makan malam?"

Severus menunduk. Dan berbisik pelan, "Aku tak ingin seperti Warren—"

**FIN**


End file.
